The Dark Queen
by Shmendrick
Summary: Electra has a secret she wants to forget but some cats seem intent on making her remember.
1. Chapter 1

My heart beats in my chest to pump the blood round my body, my lungs give the blood oxygen, my blood takes that oxygen to my muscles, my muscles need that oxygen to work, no oxygen means I can't run, if I can't run I die therefore to live I must breathe. Don't panic, don't look back. I do what I have to survive, keep running. Never look back if I look back I will go back. Run! That's the only thing that can save me now. Running until I collapse and I better pray that he doesn't find me when I do.

Electra almost stumbled then, her vision blurred as tears gathered along her lower lids. Mum, Dad she screamed inside her head, please don't leave me, not now not like this. She forced herself to keep running. Run and she could forget. Forget, that was all she wanted to do. All she could do now. Just run and forget.

"What have we got here?"

Electra lay still, too petrified to move.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"Electra."

It hurt to talk, her mouth was so dry.

"Well Electra, I think you need help. Can you walk or do you need carrying?"

Electra opened her eyes. A black and tom crouched at a slight distance from her while behind him another tom stood frowning slightly.

"I can walk."

Electra slowly pushed herself to her feet. Her head spun but she didn't want to appear weak in front of these toms. The frowning tom stepped forward as if to offer his help but she shook her head slightly. No toms were coming near her again. Electra had sworn off love for ever now.

"I'm Alonzo and this is Munkustrap."

The black and white tom introduced himself. Munkustrap nodded his head but his frown stayed the same.

"Come on, we need to get back to the Junk Yard before it gets dark," he turned and began to walk away. Alonzo frowned.

"I'm sorry about Munkustrap, he doesn't normally react like this to newcomers. Something must be bothering him, maybe Macavity's been up to something lately."

"Macavity?"

Electra was suddenly worried, what did this Munkustrap know about her?

"The Napoleon of Crime! C'mon every cat has heard of Macavity." Alonzo stared at her.

"Yeah I've heard of him. Sorry I'm having an off day I guess." She smiled apologetically.

"Are you two going to stand there gawping like a pair of brainless pollicles all day or are you going to get a move on, today preferably."

Alonzo smiled.

"Guess we better start then."

Electra nodded and hurried after the tom trying not to wince as the movement jarred her injuries.

On the walk back to the Junk Yard she attempted to talk to Munkustrap but he seemed uninterested in the dark queen. Eventually she gave up and tried to figure out how much they knew about her and Macavity. When Alonzo asked her age she added a few years on and claimed she was five years old instead of her real age of three. She wished she'd lied about her name but it was too late now. She would have to deal with the consequences when they reached the Junk Yard.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You haven't been the same since the new queen turned up,"

Demeter shrugged,

"It's nothing honestly,"

She turned away wanting to be left to her moon gazing.

"You're as bad as Jemima for moon gazing you know that,"

The red queen jumped onto the car beside her.

"Seriously Deme what's up?"

"Electra!"

Bombalurina sat up.

"What did you say?"

"The new queen, her name is Electra!"

"Do the others know?"

Demeter shook her head.

"Course not, do you think she'd still be here if I told them?"

"I suppose not, are you going to?"

Demeter glanced at the serious face of her best friend.

"Tell them?"

Bombalurina nodded and Demeter looked away.

"I guess not, do you think she loved him?"

Bombalurina shrugged.

"Could anyone really love him?"

"Probably not, I don't think he can love anyone either," Demeter replied.

"Do you think we should tell Old D?" Bombalurina lay back down.

"About her? I don't know. I was talking to Jenny earlier, she said Electra was scared and injured when she arrived but we both know he wouldn't be above hurting one of his one to get something."

Bombalurina sighed,

"I suppose you're right, what do we do then? We have to do something,"

"Do we?"

Bombalurina looked up in surprise.

"What else can we do? She could be a danger to the Junk yard." she replied.

"I don't know," Demeter stared at the moon.

"If we tell Old D or Munkus what will they do?"

"Munkus'll kick her out that's certain, anyone who associated with Macavity is immediately suspicious. I don't know about Old Deuteronomy."

"What do you mean anyone who associated with Macavity is immediately suspicious?"

Bombalurina sat up again.

"It's just something he said last night that's all,"

"Demeter!"

The black and gold queen looked round.

"Tell me what Munkustrap said. Now!"

The small queen sighed.

"He's worried about the safety of the tribe, Macavity is getting more and more brave recently. He's worried that Macavity might want us back."

"What? That means Teaser, Jerrie, Tantomile, Coricopat and Exotica as well as us. He can't do that can he?" The scarlet queen was worried now.

"Maybe he can, Bomba. Maybe he can."

Bombalurina shrugged,

"I say we say nothing about Electra for now, if he's thinking that then I am not calling attention to myself."

"Are you sure, Bomba?"

"As sure as I can be. I don't want to leave the yard again."

"Maybe, maybe not," Demeter sighed again.

"Demie," The scarlet queen crouched in front of her. "He's your mate, you love him, he loves you, but answer me this: who does he love more: you or the tribe?"

Demeter opened her mouth to protest but Bombalurina had already left. By the time she had registered what Bomba had said properly she had slipped into Tugger's den. Demeter smiled and shook her head. She would not disturb her friend, she was probably already occupied. She leaned back to see the moon better and frowned. Bombalurina's question had given her something to think about.

"Mind if I join you?"

Demeter jerked upright. A small dark shape stood on the ground next to the car.

"No of course not," Demeter felt herself stammer slightly and thanked the Everlasting cat it was dark enough to hide her slight blush even from a Jellicle's eyes. The dark shape moved onto the car and sat down while leaving a gap between the two queens.

"What do you want, Queen Electra?"

Demeter put a harsh emphasis on the queen and was rewarded with a flinch from Electra.

"I never wanted that title, Demeter, I thought you knew that."

Electra's voice was sad, her eyes were concentrated on the ground.

"We never knew that, we thought you loved him,"

Even in the dark Demeter could see that her head had snapped up and her dark eyes were flashing.

"He killed my mother and you believed I loved him? You thought I wanted the title Queen Electra?"

Demeter stretched a paw towards her.

"We didn't know, every time you looked at him you smiled, when he kissed you you kissed him back you seemed happy most of the time. We thought you were. We wanted someone to hate for being happy, we always tried not to see the tear tracks on your fur in the morning. We wanted to believe you were happy so we could hate you for having something we didn't."

Electra caught Demeter's paw in mid-air.

"I know, Demeter. I know."

She sighed.

"Are you going to tell Munkustrap or Old Deuteronomy about me and...him?"

Demeter shook her head,

"Not now."

Electra smiled.

"Then I guess I should tell you who my parents are."

She smiled sadly.

"My parents are..."


	3. Chapter 3

She took a deep breath and looked back at Demeter, looking her in the eye for the first time in the conversation.

"My parents are the Lady Griddlebone and the pirate Growltiger."

Demeter closed her eyes,

"Everlasting cat," she whispered.

"I should go," Electra stood up but Demeter pulled her back down.

"Don't go. How did you end up with him if they're your parents?"

Electra sighed,

"I'll tell you everything from the beginning then,"

Demeter smiled at the young queen.

"My parents weren't always the notorious pirates you've heard of them as. I assume you know of Grizabella? Well my mother used to work for her, so did my father. He was a guard there. He dealt with any rowdy customers. My parents met one day when my father saved my mother from a tom who had been trying to kill her. My mother said that for her it was love at first sight but she didn't think he felt the same way. Soon after the accident Grizabella called my mother into her office, my mother believed she was going to be fired for falling in love but Grizabella told her that Growltiger had left and become a pirate. Heartbroken, Griddlebone continued with her work but it soon became obvious she didn't want to be there and Grizabella fired her. She wandered the streets until she ended up near the docks, realising that she needed shelter and protection she began to work again. Every day she hoped she would see Growltiger again but eventually after a year she gave up hope. Eventually though his ship came into port, he wasn't just a lowly sailor any more he was captain of his own ship. Griddlebone wanted to find him but wasn't sure if he would remember her. She had a reputation though and Growltiger soon heard of her, realising it was the same queen he had fallen in love with at The Rising Sun, he arranged to meet her and he told how he felt. When his ship sailed again Griddlebone was on it. They were in love. After a year she became pregnant with me. It was 6 months after I was born that the Siamese attacked. My mother escaped with me though she often wished she had died that night. In a way I wish she had and I'd died with her. At first she tried working again but no tom would come near her and she was driven away from any shelter she found. She tried returning to Grizabella but even she wouldn't take my mother in. Almost a month after Growltiger's death she went to Macavity to ask for help. She offered him her services but he refused them laughing at her saying she was too old. She told she had a kit who was starving, he told her to bring the kit to him. She did so hoping he would take pity on her and allow her to stay. When he saw me he decided there and then he wanted me for his mate. The daughter of Griddlebone and Growltiger would be a fitting mate for him. My mother claimed I was too young to become his mate but he ignored her and tried to take me by force, when she fought back he killed her. Her sacrifice made little difference in the end. He was the one who gave me the title 'Queen' I didn't want it but he insisted. If I argued he hurt me. I had 3 of his kits while I was there, I think one of them is here. I named her Jemima. After a year of this I managed to escape. You and your sister were long gone by then. I wanted to find you but I didn't know your names."

Electra closed her eyes as though telling her story had tired her out.

"I'm sorry," Demeter whispered.

Compared to Electra's story her own story was the happiest tale ever told to the Jellicle kits. Electra smiled.

"It doesn't matter any more, it's all behind me now. Is Jemima here?"

Demeter nodded. Jemima was a year old tomorrow, this queen-kitten in front of her was young enough to be her sister, not her mother.

"I'll never tell her who I am to her. Never. Is she happy?"

"Very, she thinks she's Jellylorum's and Gus the Theatre Cat's child. She think Etcetera is her sister. She's happy."

Demeter tried to smile.

"That's all that I want for her. Demeter, there's something else though."

Electra sounded close to tears. Demeter hugged her.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant again,"


	4. Chapter 4

The younger queen burst into tears. Demeter hugged her trying to soothe the dark queen.

"Don't worry, it'll work out fine. I promise." Demeter rocked the young queen back and forth as her mind raced searching for a solution.

"But they'll kick me out when they find out," the young queen sobbed.

"They won't I promise you. We'll just edit the truth abit. No need to tell them about your parents. Just tell them Macavity captured you and you were a streetcat before that. That's what you can tell them."

Demeter smiled to herself, to think she was helping the cat she had once hated.

"No need to tell _them_ anything."

Demeter looked up, she knew the voice but the tone was wrong.

"I heard everything, Queen Electra,"

A silver tabby stood before them, his eyes cold and his voice mocking.

"Electra, daughter of Griddlebone and Growltiger, mate of Macavity and mother of Jemima. You are under arrest."

Demeter screamed but her mate ignored her, he leaned down and pulled the dark queen from her arms. Electra screamed and tried to cling to Demeter but the silver tom was too strong for her and despite her best attempts he pulled her free and dragged her to the centre of the Junkyard. There he dropped her in a heap and shouted the Jellicles to come out.

And they did, soon every member of the tribe was assembled before the tyre on which Old Deuteronomy sat. Munkustrap walked proudly through the tribe dragging Electra along behind him ignoring the young queen's sobbing. He dropped her on the steps leading up to the tyre where she curled up in a ball to cry more.

"Why have you called this meeting of the Jellicles, Munkustrap?"

Old Deuteronomy was clearly angry, you could see it on his face and hear it in his voice.

"Because this queen is not who she says she is."

He turned to the massed Jellicles.

"All of you know her name is Electra but that is not all. If we were to give her full title it would be: Queen Electra, daughter of Growltiger and Griddlebone, mate of Macavity and mother of Jemima."

The assembled Jellicles gasped, the daughter of the most notorious pirate was here?

"That is not all, she is pregnant with his kitten. She admitted being Macavity's mate to Demeter, a queen we all respect. She even admitted having three kittens by him, and now she is pregnant with a fourth. We can not allow her to stay, she is too dangerous. Even if she is no longer Macavity's mate he will come here looking for his kitten. We can not risk our lives for some lying stranger. I say exile her." The massed Jellicles gasped and began to mutter among themselves. Then someone shouted,

"Munkustrap's right, I'm not getting injured protecting her."

Slowly other voices began to agree until almost the whole tribe was shouting for her to be exiled. Thise who tried to argue were simply drowned out by the rest of the tribe. Old Deuteronomy raised a paw and the tribe went quiet.

"Electra, I exile you permantly from the Jellicle Tribe. You are now untouchable. Now go. Munkustrap see she leaves."

Electra rose stunned by what had happened. The crowd parted for her and she began to walk towards the exit. Just by looking round she could tell who had argued for her. Two dark striped cats looked sorrowful as she left. A dark queen and two orange tabbies all looked worried,k the dark queen had her arms round the tabbies. Demeter and a red queen were at the back. Demeter was openly crying while the red queen looked terrified.

Electra stopped at the gate and waited for Munkustrap to open it for her.

"Goodbye," was all he said as she stepped through the gate to begin a new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Electra stumbled blindly down the empty road, barely noticing where she was going until she hit a dead end. Looking up, she saw a sign saying 'The Rising Sun'. She smiled to herself, she was back where it had all started a few short years ago.

"I don't care, I want to find that queen."

Electra flattened herself against the wall as two figures stepped into the alleyway. She didn't recognise the queen but the tom was unmistakeable. Macavity!. She prayed her dark coat would hide her if they looked in her direction.

"What makes this queen special?"

The queen glared at Macavity who seemed unfazed by a glare that most cats would have run from.

"She is pregnant with my kitten, I want her back."

Electra stifled a gasp, they were talking about her. The queen snorted.

"She's just another whore, you'll find plenty more where she came from."

Macavity shook his head.

"No I won't she's special."

The queen laughed.

"So you're in love get over it, it won't last."

"I didn't say I loved her," he snarled. "I'm more interested in whose daughter she is."

"Oh and who's daughter is she?" The old queen raised an eyebrow.

"Griddlebone and Growltiger's only daughter."

"Ah, well that does change things," the queen murmured to herself, she nodded. "I'll help you find her then."

Macavity smiled,

"Excellent," he purred.

The old queen smiled.

"Goodnight my son." She turned and walked away, leaving him standing in the alley.

"Excellent," he purred again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you think they'll make us leave?"

Bombalurina shrugged. She knew Mungojerrie was worried about his mate Exotica and his sister Rumpleteazer. All three of them used to work for Macavity.

"I don't know yet, I want to see what Demeter has to say."

The four cats moved silently through the shadowy Junkyard to the old oven. Inside, waiting for them, was Tantomile and Coricopat. The twins had been captured but had managed to escape by hyponotizing their gaurds. They could always sense danger but this made the tribe wary of them.

"Sorry I'm late,"

The six cats turned together to see a small black and gold queen in the entrance. Bombalurina smiled but Demeter's face stayed serious.

"What news do you have for us?" Tantomile leaned forward slightly to see Demeter better as the others moved to sit by the walls. Demeter stepped into the circle.

"Not a lot, I'm sorry to say. Munkustrap either has more important matters on his mind or he isn't saying. He hasn't said anymore about us being exiled since Electra but I think the idea's still there."

Coricopat spoke up:

"He actually talks of exiling us?"

Demeter nodded.

"He was angry one night at Jerrie and Teazer and he said all cats who had connections with Macavity should be exiled."

"Wait a minute."

Bombalurina stood up.

"If all cats with connections to Macavity are to be exiled then he would have to include Jemima. Will the rest of the tribe allow her to be exiled?"

Exotica shrugged.

"The tribe respects Demeter as she helps Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie often help the kittens find food. Tantomile and Coricopat guard the tribe and make Munkustrap's and Alonzo's lives much easier. Bombalurina teaches the kittens the dances for the Jellicle Ball because she's the only one who knows them all. Without all of you daily life in the tribe would be much harder."

Rumpleteazer nodded,

"Don't forget yourself, Exotica. You hunt for Gus and any other cats unable to hunt for themselves."

Exotica merely smiled. Mungojerrie stood up.

"It doesn't matter how helpful we are if Munkustrap decides we need to go then we will end up going."

Coricopat nodded.

"We need a plan for if we are exiled."

"There are planty of empty warehouses down by the docks, we could live in one of them, there's plenty of rats round there as well so we go hungry."

Exotica nodded.

"I often hunt there, tomorrow I can take a good look around and see if there's any we can live in."

"We should start stockpiling food as well. When you go hunting try and catch one more than you need then we can save them so we don't have to worry about hunting as much if we are exiled."

Bombalurina nodded.

"Try not to draw attention to yourselves though. Jerrie, Teazer tone the stealing down as much as possible."

The two tiger tabbies nodded.

"We need to go it's almost dawn,"

Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie and Exotica left together. Demeter slipped away to the den she shared with Munkustrap soon after.

"Won't Jemima wonder about your absence?"

Bombalurina turned to smile at Tantomile.

"She'll probably think I'm at Tugger's,"

Tantomile nodded and the red queen slipped out into the night.

"Was anyone watching us?"

Tantomile shook her head, she had checked earlier and had checked again after the meeting.

"Do you think they really will exile us?" she asked her brown eyes worried.

Coricopat shook his head.

"Not yet,"


	7. Chapter 7

Electra curled up in a ball. Her other three kittens had never hurt her like this. She whimpered as pain racked her body again and again. She screamed again and again with no-one to hear or help her in the empty warehouse down by the docks where Griddlebone and Captain Growltiger had confessed their love.

It was over. Her limbs shook with tiredness, her brain was foggy with lack of sleep but she had a daughter. One almost identical to Jemima when she was a newborn kitten. She smiled at her daughter.

"Amber, my little Amber."

She curled herself around the frail little kitten and fell asleep in the corner of the empty warehouse down by the docks where Griddlebone and Captain Growltiger had confessed their love.

The sunrise woke Electra, she knew immediately however what she had to do.

"I'm gonna take you to the Junkyard my little Amber./ I hope they'll help you more than they helped me."

She smiled at the tiny figure sleeping in her arms.

"You can grow up with your big sister, Jemima. Would you like that?"

Electra knew she had to be quick, the Jellicles rose just a few hours after sunrise. Luckily she could get there before that if she ran as fast as she could.

She barely made it. She had just enough time to leave Amber by the tyre and hide before Munkustrap entered the square and spotted her. Seeing the kitten curled up by the tyre he immediately shouted for Bombalurina who left the den she shared with her adopted daughter Jemima.

"What is it?" She asked grumpily, the midnight meeting had seriously interrupted her sleep. He held the kitten out towards her, she immediately took it. For someone who had a reputation as the tribe flirt she was incredibly caring about kittens so between her, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots the tribe kittens were well cared for. She began to move back towards her den when Munkustrap called out to her.

"Her name's Amber."

He held a note out to her, she took it and slid back into her den. The note was quite simple, all it said was:

"Her name is Amber. I gave birth to her yesterday. I couldn't keep her safe with me so I give her to you. Please take care of her."

Bombalurina's eyes filled with tears. She didn't need anyone to tell her who Amber's sister was. They were so alike, she wondered if Amber would be able to sing like her sister did.

"Mama, who's that?"

Bombalurina had to close her eyes to prevent her from crying, even though she and Demeter had explained everything to Jemima the youngest of the kittens still called her mama.

"It's your little sister, Amber."

Jemima moved so she could see her better.

"Do the others know about her?"

"Munkustrap does but no-one else is up yet."

"Is she really my little sister Mama?"

"I think so, she's identical to you at her age."

"Will she be thrown out too?"

Bombalurina hugged her daughter.

"No darling."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm here to see Macavity," Electra announced with a confidence she didn't really feel.

"And why might a busy cat like him want to see you?" The hench cat glowered at her.

"Go and tell him Electra is here to see him," she replied managing to keep her voice calm.

The hench cat glared at her again then scampered off to speak to Macavity. Soon the Napoleon of Crime came out to speak to her.

"I believe you wanted me?"

Electra shivered, she had forgotten how hypnotic his voice was.

"I did," she answered quietly. "Can we talk in private?"

"This way my lady," his smile was back, hat slight smirk she hated. She walked ahead of him to the main room of his huge den.

"So what did you want?" He asked sitting down on the room's only chair.

"I want to come back here, I made a mistake running away. I lost the kitten."

Her eyes were downcast as she said this. She didn't want him seeing the lie in her eyes.

"So you think after all this time you can come crawling back here, just assuming I don't have another queen? Luckily for you I don't so I will be merciful but never do this again. If you do I will hunt you down and personally kill you."

Electra nodded; she had expected no less.

"Get to your quarters," he snapped.

Electra left the room as quickly as she could, this was what life was going to be like from now on, she supposed she had better get used to it.

I promised myself I would never come back here again. I promised myself that if I couldn't live free I wouldn't live. Macavity was looking for me though and I would have been found soon I had to come here. I would rather die than go through what I did though. I won't bear more of his kittens only to have him kill them in front of me. I would rather die now than live as his mate. I can not live free therefore I will not live.

With this last thought Electra stood and walked to the mirror. She stared at herself for a long time searching for strength for what she was about to do. Eventually she took a deep breath and clenched her small paw into a fist. With all her strength she slammed that paw into the mirror. Glass shards flew every where. Electra was just reaching for one when the hench cat at the door called to her:

"Is everything alright Your Majesty."

Electra cursed under her breath.

"Everything is fine, I just knocked the mirror off the wall."

"Would you like me to come and clean it up for you Your Majesty?"

"No thank you. I will do it." Electra called back praying that the hench cat didn't enter.

"As you wish Your Majesty."

Electra breathed a sigh of relief and reached down to pick up the shard of glass that lay near her paw. She tested the edge and found it was sharp enough. Smiling she walked over to the bed and sat down. She placed the sharp edge of the glass shard against the veins that were so prominent under her skin and pressed down lightly. She was rewarded with the sight of blood welling up around the tip of the dirty glass.

"I love you, Mother, Father, Jemima, Voltara, Iphigenia, Amber. I'll see you in Heaviside."

She pushed the glass deeper under her skin then pulled it down her arm from her elbow to her wrist tearing her vein open as she did so. She then did the same thing on her other arm with tears flowing down her face and mingling with the blood on her arms. She placed the fragment against her neck and tore through the veins there until she could no longer tell where the blood was coming from as it pooled around her on the bed. Her paws went limp and she dropped the glass shard on the floor but she didn't hear it shatter as it hit the floor. She slumped back on the bed and lay still.


	9. Chapter 9

The Junkyard was busy that morning, groups of cats stood talking, dancing and hunting. The kittens played tag round the square the adults sunned themselves. Basically just another lazy day. Even those under threatened with exile were relaxed.

It all changed in a second.

"Macavity!"

It was Demeter sounding the first warning, she always knew when he approached even before Tantomile and Coricopat. The Junkyard froze for a second then became utter chaos as cats ran in every direction. The kittens and their nurses, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Bombalurina and Demeter took refuge in the old oven though Bombalurina was prepared to fight. Toms and queens who were strong enough to fight took up various positions around the yard with Munkustrap and Alonzo in the centre. Those unable to fight took refuge in the oven with the toms and queens who had yet to become adults.

Demeter gasped as a tall red tom appeared in the centre of the Junkyard only a few metres from Munkustrap and Alonzo. He was carrying something but Demeter couldn't see what it was.

"Here she is. The queen you rejected. She killed herself last night."

He laid his burden down and Demeter realised it was Electra's corpse. Automatically she turned and began pushing the kittens back to stop them seeing Electra. There was a bang and when she turned round Macavity had left. Munkustrap turned to Alonzo and said in a voice all could hear.

"Take the body and leave it outside the Junkyard boundaries."

Bombalurina gasped but Alonzo was already following out Munkustrap's order and though she moved forward she was too slow to stop it. Her eyes closed to prevent the tears she felt spilling over and running down her face, she turned away and went back to her den promising herself she would find Electra's body and give it the burial it deserved.

Though the red queen searched for Electra's body she never found it.


End file.
